User talk:GMRE/Archive 4
GMRE (talk) 13:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Oil and gas merger I forgot about it. I think it's "only" the history sections left to merge. That will take some time. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) RAM Well, I have decided to go for 16 GB, since a friend of mine recommened me to do so. So, what do you say about this kit? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) :I guess it would work. GMRE (talk) 15:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Go on chat please. AHelpfulPerson (talk) 17:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : I am not sure that many people would go on chat. I myself don't go on chat so I can't tell who is online at the moment. Be cool if anyone was on chat. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 12:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Less activity Just some information. I haven't been so active the last weeks due to that it was a while ago since I played one of the Just Cause games, and I have a lot of other things to do on my computer. From now and one week forward, I am not able to edit much at all, even if I wanted to, since I am not at home. The only internet I have now is on my phone, and at this location, it's terrible. No 4g, no 3g, but 2g. But in order to keep track with the achievements, I must edit once a day. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC)) :No worries, I got this. GMRE (talk) 15:07, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Now I got some HSPA+, but only temporary, because I am at a different location. So right now, no connection problems at all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:58, July 19, 2013 (UTC)) JC 3 Wishlist Did you accidently delete the section on Even more ideas by EnemyHunter? I just checked it to see if it was fixed and somehow my newest set of ideas aren't there. Do you think that you could put them back? Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 14:33, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Just readded it. I'm not sure how this could have happend. GMRE (talk) 20:44, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably just a glitch or something. I seem to be getting stuff like preview glitches and that quite often. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 19:45, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Might also have been my mistake. I was compairing older versions of the page before I made that edit. GMRE (talk) 19:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Edits? Hi GMRE, how can I go about adding a pic of Colonel Bamert, but not next to the "Quote from the PDA". I mean at the top, in with the infobox. Thanks in advance User:Rico844 :While editing, look at the top right corner. There's buttons for "source" and "visual". The "source"-mode lets you do more. GMRE (talk) 18:06, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Editing Preference GMRE, would you prefer, on the Colonels page, for me to put "(Colonel Name) is a Panau Military Colonel in Just Cause 2." or "(Colonel Name) is a character in Just Cause 2." Cheers Rico844 (talk) 09:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :The fact that he's a colonel in the Panau military is repeated about 3 times in the article and the first sentense is there to give only the most basic info on what the article is about. So "character" is better, but I wouldn't bother to edit an article just to change that. It's just a little something that I update when I see more resons to edit. Either way, don't worry about it. GMRE (talk) 09:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguation The reason to why there are empty rows, is because you are doing it wrong. I believe I have told you before, but whatever. The template works like an infobox. Click 'edit' and fill in the pages you want to link in the empty sections. You don't have to "bullet" the text, because the template is programmed to do that itself. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 11:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC)) :Know it works like an infobox. The problem I noticed is that if you go to a page like Gurun Lautan Lama (don't edit, just look at the page), there's an unusually big empty gap between the heading and the list. But you've fixed that by now. GMRE (talk) 12:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I did. Without removing the template. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC)) RAM and HDD Now, when I am finally at home (For a period), it's time to order more components. The price on that Corsair unit I chose seems to be higher than it was when I checked last time at the cheapest of the online retailers - probably a sale. Then, I decided - No Corsair. Instead, I have selected another one, from Kingston. Anyway, I did also select a hard drive. *Kingston Hyperx 10 anniversary edition, 16 GB, 1600 MHZ - Price is equal to about 140-150 US dollars. *Seagate Barracuda 1TB, 6 Gb/s - Price equal to about 90 US dollars in the retailer store. Now, I am just linking Amazon in order to give you a site in english. Do you think this is a good choice of components? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) :Oh. I noticed the price is about 2/3 on Amazon, it's sale. Maybe I should buy it from there, but it will take over a week for it to arrive here, and it will be hard to send back if something is wrong with it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) ::Kingston is among the better half of the companies, so it should be fine. And I've heard that about 90% of all hard drives are made in the same south-east countries with minimal differences. It looks fine. I've never bought from Amazon, so I don't know their policies. GMRE (talk) 19:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::That sounds good anyway. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:55, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Kingston ram is quite reliable and their HyperX line is great. As for the hard drive stuff, yeah I'm almost certain that they're made in the same factory. I've had better luck with Western Digital but they're fairly equal. Go for the 'black' hard drives as they are the performance versions, 'blue' is the quiet version whereas 'green' is environmentally friendly. Kronos Talk 23:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::LOL, I don't have any idea which one of them I ordered, yeah, it's done now. And I skipped Amazon, because it would become a such hassle, and with customs and fees, it wouldn't be worth the money I save (which's equal to 20$). And it would take more time. And time is money, you know. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) :::::Here we go. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::Nice. There's one more thing you should do. I did it and found it very useful. Make a text file in WordPad, or something and make a list of all components. Even the case. Write down their exact full names and prices (not the listed store price, but delivery included - everything you ended up paying). And also the dates of purchase. It's only a matter of time before you'll want to compare your PC with someone elses and you can't remember something. Are you going to open the case to find out the name of something? No. Some names aren't even on the parts. Also, you might want to make one more picture when everything is ready and in the case, with the side of the case still open. GMRE (talk) 11:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I will take a such picture. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Template problem Glad you could solve that problem so quickly. My computer cord actually metled on the end going into the power supply a day or two before you left that message, got that fixed today and we're ready to go. What was actually causing the problem? Kronos Talk 22:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :I did it for him.:P ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) Changed plans The idea of doing a total upgrade on the old case was ruined yesterday. Most things worked well out, then I found a serious issue with the case; the cables that are connected to the front side of it. They fit perfectly into the current PTGD-LA board, but they won't fit into the Maximus V gene board. So the project will go a little more expensive, as I need a new case and a dvd drive. I am literally building a new computer now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) :That sounds inconvenient. What case will you get? I have the "ASUS TA-U1" (nolonger made and I wouldn't recommend it unless you like the way it looks). Cases have come a long way during the recent decade. GMRE (talk) 19:16, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I have picked components that suits the old case, which I believe, is a mid-tower. I need a case that supports a 92 mm fan (Because I have bought a such one for the previous case) with 3,5" HDD spaces and SSD. Micro-atx support as well, but that won't be too much of a problem at all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) :::The only think to worry about is the case fan. I'm pretty sure every case can have a standard hard drive and you can put the SSD anywhere in the case, as long as it's not blocking a fan, or squeezed into some tiny crack. The SSD doesn't even have to be connected anywhere. Some people have even used double-sided tape to stick it on the side panel (obviously the back side-panel that's behind the motherboard). Just about all cases have micro-atx support too. I can't promise this, but there's a chance that it might be possible to connect a 92mm fan to a larger fan mouning spot, if there's some metal net, or something there, so you could put the screws through the holes of the net. But don't improvise anything until you've given up looking for the right case. The main thing is to start by looking at cases that you like. I can remember it being difficult to find one that I didn't think was ugly. GMRE (talk) 21:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Road on map You know what's up with this non existing structure plus road/airstrip? User:Brynwilliams :There are several of these on the map, usually it's a small dirt road or even a small clearing. Sometimes there is no visible path at all, they all lead to nowhere, from nowhere. As for the building, it is most likely a temple, probably with a collectable. Sometimes it is something else. Speeddaemon (talk) 20:11, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::There doesn't seem to be any point to those. Maybe the game developers thought those would be a good way to send players exploring the map? There's a lot of white lines on the JC2 map that don't actually mean anything. The desert is full of them. GMRE (talk) 21:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) More stuff has arrived! SSD, PSU, case fan and GPU arrived today. The last one was longer than I expected, but it will fit into the case I ordered. The case by the way, and a dvd burner, will come the next week though. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC)) :Nice. I have an ASUS EAH6970 DCII/2DI4S/2GD5, which may nolonger be among the best, but it was among the top 3 single-GPU video cards when I got it. GMRE (talk) 21:36, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Nowadays, several vendors are making different versions of the Nvidia cards, as you know. Which variants are the best, in your opinion? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC)) :::I'm not sure, but I know ASUS is in the top 3. As far as I know, the vendor makes a very small difference to the card performance in most situations. Larger coolers make cards quieter, but that's about it, unless you'll "overclock" it. GMRE (talk) 21:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't think it's really needed... yet. By the way, the Core i5 3570K comes with HD 4000 graphics. Will the power of that unit combine with this GPU, or will they just work separately? The HD 4000 graphics is by the way an amazing integrated GPU, but not good enough for a gaming computer alone. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC)) :::::I've heard that they can co-operate under some circumstances, but my CPU is from the last CPU generation that didn't have integrated graphics, so I haven't done any research. GMRE (talk) 22:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Non-steam version is piracy? I saw in the summary of your edit on the Modifying page you noted out that a non-steam version of JC2 on the PC is piracy. I'm not sure if I misunderstood this, but there are plenty of sites on the internet selling the PC version of the game. Amazon for example: http://www.amazon.com/Just-Cause-2-Pc/dp/B0013RC1W4 Mauritsio (talk) 18:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Buying the game from amazon is the same as buying it from your local store. You just pay them over the internet (credit card, or bank transfer) and they mail you the game. Once you have the game and install it on your PC, it will still need Steam (a program from the internet) to work. A "non-Steam version" means a game that's been moded so that it doesn't need Steam and a "unique product key" (code in the box when you buy it) to work. That's what allows pirates to play a downloaded (illegally copied game). Othewise if you just copy all the game files to some other PC, they'll not work with out Steam and with Steam, it's going to ask for the code. GMRE (talk) 20:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmmm. I see. Thanks for clearing that up. Mauritsio (talk) 20:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) A few adjustments... I bought a 12 cm fan today. The 92 mm fan I bought before did fit into the case, but seemingly only at a spot at the bottom. There was no good airflow passing the CPU heatsink, so I bought that 12 cm fan and mounted it at the spot behind the CPU. The 92 mm fan did actually fit at that spot, as seen when taking a closer look, but it was already mounted at the bottom anyway. I also feared that I did forget to put thermal paste onto the CPU heatsink. I did, but it didn't matter. The stock cooler came with some. So, I am currently having a next-to-empty wallet, so Windows 7 will be aquired next week, when I get new resources. After that, this machine will be running fine! ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC)) Bad ads - contact the adserver Since you're effectively the acting admin for the time being, I thought I should let you know that I have encountered a few rogue ads of the "Microsoft Security Essentials has discovered the following viruses on your computer" type... the kind of ads that try to trick you into downloading a virus. Now, I know Wikia is not responsible for the ads, but I'm not sure who the adserver is, or I'd try contacting them myself. Hopefully YOU know who the adserver is, or maybe you know a guy who knows a guy... ;-) Point is, these rogue ads affect every wikia, so I'm trying to make admins aware of the problem. If enough of them are able to complain about them, maybe we can convince the adserver to actually track down and eradicate the rogue ads. 19:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :I advise contacting wikia support. Hopefully they know what a virus is and understand the problem. Being an admin doesn't give me any more power to solve this than you have. ...Unless I'd spend like sever days doing lobby work, but I'm too busy for that. User:Norrlanning96 is another active admin. I also advise you to get a screenshot of the add. That would make it easier for them to find it, if they'll bother to. GMRE (talk) 19:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll try... though I'm not sure I'll be able to get a screenshot that will give them any usable information, since it looks just like every other "Microsoft Security Essentials has discovered..." ad. Plus, it can infect almost ANY ad, so they might just have to crawl through them one at a time to find the rogue ones, and that's gonna be time-consuming. ::Oh, by the way, on the page for the Chimaera... I like the new edit. You might want to check out the speculation I added on the Talk page, where I speculated that maybe the Chimaera was originally intended to have coaxial rotors (another way of eliminating the need for a tail rotor). 20:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I already saw the speculation and responded to it. And they made an even more obvious design error in JC2 with the AH-33 Topachula. GMRE (talk) 20:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't know if I really had time for that either, I am quite busy as well. There have been other rogue stuff as well. I think I've seen ads about "asian girls", "russian girls" and so on, but I am just ignoring them. For younger and more unaware users, or simply people less experienced with computers and the internet, the ad example you mentioned could be an issue. So if you want to take action, do it. That will help wikia to become an even safer site than what it is today. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC)) Something just for pure amusement (Not JC-related) Found this just about a week ago. It's said to originally be from 2009 (I doubt it though, because of a joke that says "Steve Jobs died for your sins", if TAA wasn't predicting the near future). Funny is, that TAA (The Amazing Atheist) seems to believe that the company is named "Mac" instead of "Apple". Anyway, most things stated seems very accurate and true. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC)) Masayo Washio's Weapon Name Just like how Panay's rocket launcher has that unique name, in the game files, what is the name of this satellite missile and is it possible for a video of them being used through simple modifications. By the way, I'm on Xbox, so I can't do this. 20:38, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sure there is a name for it and I'm sure it is possible to create a mod for it, but it probably wouldn't be simple. I don't know anything about Just Cause Modifying, I've only used a few. The latest version of "ZXZ's black market mod" even lets the player spawn the nuclear missiles, to ride them any time, so who knows? Maybe they'll make a mod for it tomorrow. The best mod site I know is this one. You should ask at their forum. GMRE (talk) 20:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Your on PC, surely there are game files there where you can look through weapons and see if anything days something like: e.g. Washio_Missile. It might have a name like that seeing how it is unusable. I just wonder what the name of Washio's weapon is. 20:54, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::It's not that easy. All game files have odd random number and letter combinations as names and I'd need special file converting programs (modding tools) to read them. GMRE (talk) 15:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe on Masayo Washio, in the game files on PC, it tells you what he is equipped with. It could tell you the name of the weapon he is equipped with. I just wonder if it is possible to get his satellite missiles via modding on the Xbox. 15:55, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm not going to download file converting programs and spend several hours searching through the files for that. It probably is possible, just ask at a modding site (link above). They should know. GMRE (talk) 19:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Everything is done Windows 7 arrived today. Drivers have been installed. The only things left to do are to install my Steam games and other applications. The computer boots up in less than 20 seconds. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC)) :Edit: Score is 7,6 out of 7,9. The bottleneck is in this case the CPU, and it can be clocked to at least 4,4 GHZ with the stock cooler. Memory is at 7,8. The rest is at 7,9. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC)) ::Whaaat? I get only 4,9! 7,2 for the Processor, 7,3 for the RAM, 4,9 for Graphical presentation on desktop (I don't really care about this), 6,2 for Graphical presenation in games, and 5,9 for hard drive. Mauritsio (talk) 16:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::My computer can play all the latest games now. I am surprised that the HDD gets 7.9, but I connected it to a 6 Gb/s Sata port anyway. Or, it is counting my SSD as my primary hard drive. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:27, September 2, 2013 (UTC)) ::::It's definitely counting the SSD, if that's where windows is. If you're planing on getting more games, you should move steam to the hard drive. To do that, you have to: ::::#Exit Steam. ::::#Copy the steamapps folder in the steam files, that contains all the game data like saves and downloaded contents to another location. The folder is usually located in the Steam root directory. ::::#Uninstall Steam. ::::#Install Steam on the other hard drive. ::::#Copy the steamapps folder into the new location. ::::#Start Steam. Steam will automatically recognize the steamapps contents and make them available again. ::::I did that. Otherwise I'm sure I would have filled my SSD by now. And 7.6? Hah! I used to get 5.9 when I didn't have an SSD yet. Now it's 7.8. The RAM and CPU are both at 7.8. But of course, my PC is a bit more expensive too. ::::Anyway, congratulations on becoming a member of the right group. GMRE (talk) 15:38, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::What CPU are you using? My RAM is as said also at 7.8. And just lol to that picture. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:12, September 3, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::i7 980X. At the time I bought it, it was the most powerful CPU ever sold for home computers. It was the highest-end first generation i-series CPU. The second generation started getting built-in GPUs, meaning that your computer (depending on the motherboard) might be able to work with out a video card, but mine definitely needs one. Also, soon after the second generation came out, they released a 990X, which is better by so little, that I don't know why they even bothered. Anyway, as of the second generation, they started adding the generation number as the first digit, like on your CPU. GMRE (talk) 19:22, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I am still surprised that your CPU is rated higher than mine. Mine has a newer architecture, has a slightly higher clock speed, especially when running in turbo mode (Well, at least it's 200 MHZ). One thing that possibly could explain it is the usage of the CPU. When I did a new run on the performance test, the task manager did show only 85% usage when the CPU was tested. When running Prime95, the task manager (or AI suite 2, which's included on the support DVD) shows 100% for all cores. Turbo mode is on. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::::It probably counted the number of cores. Mine has 6. GMRE (talk) 16:08, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Overclocking I will test a slight overclock. What is the core speed of your CPU? Mine is usually reaching 3.8 GHZ. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC)) :Back when my CPU was made, overcloking was still an extremely complicated process, requiring the changing and testing of at least ten(s) of different numbers. It wasn't until much later when it occurred to them to reduce the number of changable nubers and to make it easy enough for normal people to understand. And even longer before any "one button/switch/touch overclocking" was invented. As a result, my plan is to not worry about that until I actually need to. The stock speed is 3.33 GHz with a 3.6 GHz turbo. Oh and I have the Corsair H100 cooler to make the PC quieter. GMRE (talk) 19:44, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Did a short fft torture test at 3,8 GHZ and the temperature rose to 84 degrees celsius. But the cooler is just running at 2000 rpm (Max is 2800), so I could probably try to clock it to 4,0. If the CPU ever would hit 105 degrees, it would clock itself down. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC)) :::That's still safe I guess, but if you raise it to the point where it's at like 100 degrees, it'll shorten the CPU life. I would never want to let any fan in my PC work that fast. It's probably pretty loud. My stock cooler was like a microwave owen, even when the computer was at idle. I've even replaced some fans with special quiet edition fans and installed a fan controller (a device that lets me manually change the speed of any installed fan. GMRE (talk) 19:56, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::I tested to clock it up to 4.0 GHZ and ran the test, and made one conclusion - I should get a bigger cooler. As the CPU passes 84 degrees, it clocks itself down a bit, and it even ran as low as 2,6 GHZ at the new, higher voltage. I had to set the voltage to 1.17 V before it was set somewhat stable (Before, the system crashed almost instantly when running Prime95), but too much heat is produced. P.S. I did not forget to set LLC higher. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:39, September 4, 2013 (UTC)) :::::Here's the thing about coolers (in order of price): :::::#A giant air cooler. Makes the computer slightly quieter, or lets you do some limited overclocking. :::::#A small water cooler that has everything connected when you buy it. Examples: Corsair H80 and H100. Is about equal to the first option, but is usually believed to be slightly better, because it's not a good idea to have some heavy object hanging on the CPU socket. :::::#A proper water cooler. This is quite expensive and you'd have to mess around with hoses and fill it yourself. It's not only expensive, but there's obviously a high risk of a leak destroying your whole PC. This option also needs an unusually large and expensive case, unless you want to rebuild parts of the case yourself. :::::#The nr.3 cooler, but with something other than water. Freon is one option. This is extremely expensive and not recomended unless you really know what you're doing. :::::#Overclocking records are set with liquid nitrogen. This is super extremely expensive and can't really be used in any sane, or practical way. :::::So what did you have in mind? GMRE (talk) 18:19, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Alternative 1, definetely. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC)) :::::::There is actually a fan speed control application bound with the AI suite version. It helps to keep the temperatures down at lower load. I have noticed that even a full 3.8 ghz speed in all cores seems a little problematic for the CPU. After a short time running a test, it is pending around 3.6-3.8 Ghz at 84 degrees. The source to the problem is that the CPU fan isn't allowed to run faster than 2100 RPM, 2800 being max. I would like if it could run at least in 2250 RPM. One thing I could do though is to apply some more thermal paste (aside from that on the cooler itself). Not too much though, that will make everything worse. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:30, September 5, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::: Saints Row the Third I installed the game on the new computer shortly after the OS was installed, and it is running perfectly, not buggy at all, in the Ultra setting (Well, my screen limits the resolution to 1050p). I have also thought of IV, but it's too expensive, if I don't go the illegal way. Well, do you have any tips on completely random and hilarious things you could try in the game while doing freeroaming? P.S, I got all the DLC as well. when I bought the game on the summer sale. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC)) :No. But finish the storyline. Then install this mod. It lets you change several extrememly convenient things about the city, like add and/or remove things that can othewise only be seen in missions. Like for example, depending on how you finish the game, the large statue might end up destroyed, but the mod can fix it. Read the whole thread at the mod site for other questions about it. :And when you'll at some point get GTA IV... Have you ever played GTA IV and/or GTA TBoGT before? GMRE (talk) 21:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I haven't, actually. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC)) Just Cause 2 Could you tell me where is that deserted island where you found the 221st water tower? Fabricio88 (talk) 13:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Read the Just Cause 2 100% completion list. There is no such thing in the game. GMRE (talk) 13:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives